Krom Stormhoof
Krom Stormhoof is a Tauren Druid who follows a more militant and aggressive path then many of his brethren. Appearance Often mistaken for a warrior, Krom Stormhoof is large and imposing, even by Tauren standards. His body is covered with black fur, which only serves to make him seem larger and more intimidating. He sports numerous scars, an eyepatch and a a single broken horn, all legacies of a long life filled with constant battles. His remaining eye is small and narrow-set, giving him a steely, intimidating glare. Even his mane is particularly large and bristly, making him seem even more ferocious and intimidating. Despite his size and bulk, however, he moves with a surprising degree of agility for such a large creature. He eschews traditional Druid robes in favour of rugged combat leathers, seeing himself as a fighter first and a healer second. Compared to many other druids, however, his amour is rather plain and unadorned. He prefers large maces as weapons, enjoying the sheer power and force of the weapons. Personality Compared to many other Druids who see themselves as healers and protectors, Krom prefers to be a fighter. He enjoys direct combat, preferring to leap in and engage in battle in his bear form rather then casting spells. While his lion form is an effective combatant as well, he simply prefers the sheer mass and power of the bear. While he is capable of serving as a healer, he will not do such unless directly ordered to by Aunty Jack. At heart, Krom is something of a fighter; he desires to do battle for what he sees as a good cause; however, even if there isn't one, he seems to be glad to fight anyway. He feels that Kalimdor should belong to the Horde and the Horde alone, and is more then willing to do what is needed to drive off those who belive otherwise. However, he respects the wishes of the Warcheif and Aunty Jack, and will not directly attack or provoke members of the Alliance. On the other hand, other forces, like the Centaur, or Quillboars or Ogres, are fair game. While he acknowledges the role that the Night Elves and the Cenarion Circle played in re-establishing Druidisim amongst his people, he feels that the Tauren Druids should not be attached to any other organisation. To his mind, they need to stand alone, rather then rely on a body run by a race that should be their enemies. He has clashed with several other druids about his matter. Oddly enough, even though she would be opposed to this stance, Dawnee Moontotem is yet to speak up against him. Despite his dark fur, he is not related to the Grimtotem tribe. In fact, he becomes rather angry when people mistake him for one. History Pig Fighter Like many other Tauren, Krom spent much of his early life fighting in constant battles against the Centaurs and Quillboar, as well as the other threats that dwelled in the Barrens. While for many Tauren, it was a constant struggle born of necessity, Krom found that he actually came to enjoy combat, especially when it came to seeing his enemy lying defeated at the end of the day. At the same time, however, he wanted more for himself and for his race. The arrival of the Orcs in Kalimdor, and the events that followed, seemed to provide that opportunity. It was after the founding of Mulgore and Durotar and the re-opening of relations with the Cenarion Circle that he saw a new option available to him. At first, he found the druids' words of healing and balance to be interesting, but at the same time he could see that they were not the path for him, However, it was when he discovered the way of the claw, the idea of shifting into animal forms to fight, that he became far more interested in their ways. After his training was deemed complete, he again began to explore the world, looking for an opportunity to put his new-found skills to the test. It was while fighting in the Barrens that he encountered Aunty Jack, and heard her plan for the guild. Interested by her ideas, he agreed to join her, knowing full well that it would bring ample opportunities to go into battle again. She accepted his membership, seeing a lot of potential in the Tauren. Pig Fighter II Turbo Krom was determined to prove to Aunty Jack that her faith in him was not misplaced. He quickly became one of the Show's more active members, always seeking to do battle with those forces opposed to the Horde, eager to seek out those enemies both without and within. Soon, he came into conflict with the Grimtotem Clan; angered at their betrayal of Cairne's leadership, he threw himself into combat with the renegades, seeming almost eager to wipe them out. That people often mistook him for one of the tribe (A common misconception; most non-Tauren seem to assume that any black Tauren is a Grimtotem) only served to fuel his anger. Along the way, he formed something of al alliance with Karg Earthrage, an Orc Shaman and fellow member of the guild. The pair of them represented probably the most militant and aggressive members of the guild, barring Aunty Jack herself. (As opposed, of course, to the immature and petty members). The two of them would often work together, even if not working with other members of the show at the time. Impressed with his dedication (and bloody-mindedness), Aunty Jack promoted Krom to one of her officers, in essence giving him authority over the rest of the Show. He promised to do his best as an officer, proving that her faith in him was not misplaced. Pig Fighter Alpha Not being an Orc (or a Blood Elf, for that matter), Krom had no particular attachment to Outland; however, he was willing to travel through the Dark Portal to that world to do his duty for the Horde and for his Guild. Once there, he wasted no time in setting into the various foes he encountered, using his abilities to their fullest to strike down those who would dare oppose the Horde. As he traveled across the land, he began to feel that the only way to protect Outland and to end the conflicts would be to bring the whole shattered world under the Horde's control. To this extent, he aided the Horde in a number of battles to seize contested territories, giving him a rare chance to directly attack the Alliance. However, as the outland campaign wound down, Krom returned to Azeroth, seeking further ways to expand the Horde's control over Kalimdor. His plans were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Scourge, mooting surprise attacks across the continent. Seeing a chance, Krom again threw himself into battle, doing all he could to turn back the undead armies. However, his focus seemed to be less and less on stopping them as they were on straight-out casualties. The Horde invasion of Northrend has tempered his aggression to a degree, simply by giving him specific goals to focus on; drving back the Scourge, taking terriotry and so forth. For the moment, he has remained content to follow Aunty Jack's lead, simply becuse she gives him opponents to fight. category:Characters category:Horde category:Tauren category:Druid category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Me Lovelies Category:Articles by Darthfish